Finally Requited
by Chris Devlin
Summary: Finally Brock gets a girl. This shall be known as a BAAGRN (Brock And Any Girl Romance Novel)


**Finally Requited**

By: Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [chris_devlin@hotmail.com][1]

With this story I inaugurate a new era of Pokémon Fics. I give you the BAAGRN (**B**rock **A**nd **A**ny **G**irl **R**omance **N**ovel).

"Wow, that's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" Brock proclaimed. Ash and Misty took no notice at the red faced Breeder and continued eating their lunch. They'd been through this hundreds of times before and had grown used to it. This particular time it was a tall dark haired girl standing at some traffic lights across from the restaurant where they were having lunch. She was wearing a long pretty white dress with a pattern of small petals embroidered on it. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore thin steel rimmed sun-glasses. Brock stared at her unashamedly, his face pressed up against the glass of the restaurant window. Taking a spoonful of her soup, Misty glanced up and noticed the Breeder making a fool of himself. "Brock, what are you doing?" she enquired. Brock pulled himself back from the window enough to speak. "I'm admiring that beautiful young girl over there." he cooed and pointed at her. Misty looked at her and shook her head. Pikachu, who had been sitting at the opposite end of the table, walked over and looked out the window. "Pikachu?" he asked. "That girl over by the traffic lights right there." he said in reply. "Pikachu, Pika Pikachu? he added. "Why? Because I never have any luck with girls." Brock answered. "You might this time." Misty put in. By this time Ash had finished his food and was now jumping into the conversation feet first. "Brock, do well with girls. Ha, that's about as likely as Pikachu sprouting wings!" he commented sarcastically. Brock spun round at the upstart trainer. "So that's what you think. Is it Ash? Well, I'll prove it to you. I'll go and ask her out right now." he snapped. Ash retreated at this. "Hey, calm down Brocko!" he said his hands outstretched, palms facing outwards in a show of peace. Brock stood up and walked out of the restaurant muttering. The others crowded around the window trying to see what would happen.

Brock crossed the street, heading towards the girl panicking, his mind racing thinking of something intelligent and witty to say. Walking up to her he stopped and stood next to her. "You know, they say that your most likely to meet your soul mate by bumping into them on the street." he said. The girl turned her head slightly. "U-huh." she replied before turning back to her original position. Brock started thinking of other things to say, anything to start a conversation. He could hear his mind suggesting things. The weather, political strife, sport, world crises. One stood out from the others. It practically screamed to him, COMPLIMENT HER DRESS!!!!! He cleared his throat and turned properly to her. "So, uh, that's, that's, that's a lovely dress you have there. This caught her attention. She turned to face him properly. "You really think so? I wasn't too sure about it at first, but I guess it kinda grows on you." she looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, my name's Felicity by the way." she said introducing herself. "Felicity. That's such a beautiful name." he replied as he took her hand and kissed it. "Oh!" she said slightly shocked at this gentlemanly behavior. "My name is Brock. I'm a Pokémon Breeder." he told her. "And what do you do?" he enquired. "I'm a Pokémon PT." she answered. "A Pokémon PT? I'm not sure I've heard of that before." he said, intrigued. "A Pokémon Personal Trainer. I help other peoples Pokémon keep in shape. If they can afford it." Brock listened intently as she detailed her job and what it entailed. Nodding from time to time, he glanced over to see Misty, Ash, Pikachu and Togepi staring out the window of the restaurant at him. When she finished he proposed something to her. "Listen, I've got to get back to my friends just now, but how about tonight me and you get together and go catch a movie or something?". She seemed to consider this. "Sure, why not." she replied. "Good. I'll meet you at that restaurant over there, say, eight o'clock?" he offered. "Great, I'll see you then. Bye Brock" she said as she turned around and walked away. Brock burst out in a smile. Turning towards the restaurant he started back, a skip in his step.

"Are you still in there Brock? I need to use the bathroom!" Ash cried as he desperately danced outside the door. "Just a minute Ash." a voice came from inside. A few seconds later there was a click as the bolt was pulled back and Brock appeared in a Casual shirt, and a pair of his best Jeans. "Woah! Lookin' good Brock!" Ash complimented him. "Thanks Ash." Brock said as he stepped past him and picked up his good jacket. "So where you taking this girl?" Ash asked. Brock looked at him. "If you must know we're gonna see a movie, then maybe get some food." Ash nodded his approval. Brock started walking towards the hotel room door. "Knock her dead Brocko." Ash shouted his encouragement. "Brock looked over his shoulder a sly grin on his face. "Don't wait up."

"So, did you enjoy the movie?" Brock asked as the duo walked down a quiet suburb street. "I thought it was ok. I preferred the restaurant afterwards though, the seclusion, the way we could just sit and talk. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I've known you all my life." she said. Brock smiled at this. "I know what you mean. It feels like I could tell you anything." he replied. They both smiled. Brock turned his head to her. She was doing the same thing. Unconsciously their hands met and joined together. They walked on in silence, just enjoying the beautiful night sky and each holding the others hand. Soon they came to a house and Felicity opened the gate. Walking down the path, Brock's mind began to race again, trying to think of all the possible situations that could arise. Would she ask him in, would he just leave her at the door. After what seemed to Brock to be an eternity they reached the door. Felicity turned and faced him. "Well, this is my place." she said. "It's lovely." Brock commented as he looked around. He turned back to face her and saw that she was staring at him. "What?" Brock said. She moved forward a step and put her arms over his head. Looking deep into his eyes she said "Kiss me Brock." Not in a slutty way, but in way that almost sounded like begging. She wanted him. "Oh Felicity." he said and complying put his lips to hers. As soon as they touched they both felt the chemistry that existed between the two. For five minutes they each gently massaged the others lips, giving and taking in equal amounts. Brock couldn't remember the last time he felt this content. Eventually Felicity broke off the kiss. "Come inside?" she asked. Brock nodded his answer. He wanted to go. Almost automatically she took his hand and led him inside, closing the door behind him.

Brock opened the door of the hotel room and walked in. From one of the rooms he could hear Ash and Misty's voices. "I don't know where he is Mist." Ash's voice proclaimed. "Ooh. That Brock. Y'know at times he can be almost as annoying as you!" Misty added. "Hey, no-fair!" Ash cried in protest. Brock took a deep breath, knocked on the door and walked in. The squabbling trainers turned to face the newcomer. "Oh, the Prodigal son returns!" Misty said sarcastically. Ash looked at Misty. "What." he asked. "It doesn't matter." Misty replied "So where have YOU been?" Misty enquired. Brock looked at the pair of them. There was no use denying anything. "I spent the night at Felicity's house." he replied, totally unashamed. "Oh, well thanks for letting us know about this change of plans." Misty yelled, obviously unhappy about what had happened. "Well I'm sorry." Brock answered back. "I forgot to." he added. Ash started grinning like an idiot. "Get lucky eh Brock?" he said jokingly. Misty rolled her eyes at the lack of subtlety the trainer had. She turned on him. "Of course he did you idiot! What else do you think he was doing all night, talking? He's a guy. Guys always take advantage of a situation like that." she snapped. "Actually we did spend most of the night talking." Brock said. "What?" Misty replied incredulously. "I said we spent most of the night talking. Sure we kissed a few times but that was all." he answered. "Oh. That's so romantic." Misty said smiling at the thought. "I wish I knew someone who would spend the night just talking to me. Eh Ash." she said. "What. What you say Mist." Ash said, obviously not listening. "Nevermind." she said. The boy just couldn't get it into his thick skull that she liked him. "You know guys. I really think I love her." Brock said. They just looked at him after this. "I know I've said this lots in the past and I know I've only known her a day, but this time I really mean it. When I'm with her I feel so alive, it's incredible." Misty sat and listened to him with intent, nodding at the right times and giving her input when he asked for it. Ash just sat there rolling his eyes from time to time, and pretending to be sick much to Misty's annoyance. "Anyway, I'm seeing her again tonight." 

Brock picked up the phone in his Pewter City home. Three months had passed since Brock and Felicity had first gone out and the pair were soon an item. Brock eventually had to return home to the Pewter Gym but the two still saw each other regularly. Felicity lived in nearby Viridian City so it didn't take long for either one to reach the other. They took turns about at visiting at weekends. One week Brock would travel to Viridian, the next Felicity would travel to Pewter. It was clear that they loved each other deeply, but neither would confirm it to the other. Brock planned to rectify this. It was Felicity's turn to come to Pewter and he was making sure everything was perfect. He'd prepared his specialty, eggs' a la Brock, and had meticulously tidied up every room. He was putting the finishing touches to the meal when the doorbell went.

He opened the door to Felicity's grinning face. She'd let her hair down and was wearing the same dress as she had the day they'd met. Taking each other in their arms they embraced and kissed passionately. "Mmm." Felicity said as she smelled the food cooking away in the kitchen. "That smells delicious." she complimented. "It tastes just as good, I assure you." Brock added, laughing slightly.

After dinner the pair sat down on Brock's couch to watch a movie he'd rented. After a while Brock turned to Felicity. "Felicity." she turned her attention away from the TV to him. "Yes Brock. What is it?" Brock's face went red. "Ah, uh. There's something I want to tell you. Something I want you to know." he said. Felicity eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah, what?" she said hesitantly, not knowing if she was going to like what he was going to tell her or not. "I love you." he said, glad to get it out of his head and into the world. Felicity, looked at him. Brock's heart and face sank. Oh my god, she doesn't love me, why did I say that, how do I get out of this? His head raced with thoughts of despair. She was going to get up, storm out and he'd never hear from her again. Why did he tell her, he thought. It was then he heard the laughter. Lifting his head he turned to Felicity. She was laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You." she replied. "Just the way your face sank when I didn't give you a reply. I don't see why you're so upset Brock, cause I love you too." she said as her laughter stopped gradually. "You do?" Brock asked her. "Brock. I've loved you for almost as long as I've known you." she answered. Brock started to smile. "You mean it?" he asked. "Of course I mean it silly." she confirmed. "You know, I've always wanted someone who would love me like Ioved them. It would appear that my love is finally requited." he said quietly. Felicity looked into his eyes and took his hand. "Finally requited. I like the sound of that." she said as she brought him closer to her. They picked up their glasses of wine, and held them up for a toast. "Finally requited." they said as they drank and then kissed.

   [1]: mailto:E-Mail:chris_devlin@hotmail.com



End file.
